Abendlied
by FioreDellaNotte
Summary: Das is jetz meine erste ff. Ich weiß nich ob sie so besonders gut geworden is. Ich würd mich über Reviews und Vorschläge für Verbesserung sehr freuen. Ach so ich musste den Text von dem Lied an ein paar Stellen ändern, damits passt. In den Klammern


Titel: Abendlied  
  
Autor: ulti  
  
Email: ultiosanguinisaol.com  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnung: [songfic] [angst] [rape]  
  
Kommentar: Das is jetz meine erste ff. Ich weiß nich ob sie so besonders gut geworden is. Ich würd mich über Reviews und Vorschläge für Verbesserung sehr freuen. Ach so ich musste den Text von dem Lied an ein paar Stellen ändern, damits passt. In den Klammern steht denn der eigentliche Text.   
  
Pairing: FarfxOmi  
  
Disclaimer: Farf und Omi gehörn mir genauso wenig wie Abendlied...... leider g und Geld würd ich für sowas nich verlangen. Dafür müsst ich eher Schmerzensgeöd bezahlen...   
  
Ausgangssituation: Omi is bei nem Auftrag ohnmächtig geworden und Farfie hat ihn aufgesammelt g...  
  
Abendlied  
  
Als Omi aufwachte, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Er versuchte es, aber es ging nicht. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um. Er lag auf einem Bett in einem nicht besonders großen Raum, der nur durch den Schein einer Kerze erhellt wurde. Seine Hände und Füße waren ans Bett gefesselt. /Wo bin ich und was mach ich hier?/ Omi versuchte sich loszureißen, ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten auf sich zu kommen. /Wer ist das?/ Angst stieg in ihm auf. Die Gestalt kam immer näher, doch durch das wenige Licht der Kerze konnte Omi immer noch nur die Umrisse erkennen. Kurz vor dem Bett blieb die Gestalt stehen und trat nun vollkommen aus dfem Schatten. "Bist du endlich wieder wach?", fragte der aus dem Schatten getretene. Omi erkannte ihn sofort. /Nein! Was... was will Farfarello... er hätte mich schon längst umbringen können... warum.../ Er sah ängstlich mit seinen blauen Augen zu dem Iren. "Was... was hast... du vor?", fragte er. Farfarello antwortete nicht, sondern strich nur sanft mit den Fingern über Omis Wange. Dieser drehte den Kopf weg und flüsterte: "Was willst du von mir?" Es lag immer noch pure Angst in seiner Stimme. Der Ire lächelte den blonden Jungen an. "Endlich wirst du mir gehören..."  
  
####################  
  
Sei ganz leise, sei nicht ängstlich,  
  
schau er hat dich doch so gerne.  
  
Über deinem kleinen Bettchen  
  
schaukeln Sonne, Mond und Sterne.  
  
####################  
  
Farfarello beugte sich über das Bett und hauchte einen Kuss auf Omis Stirn. Wieder versuchte sich der blonde zu befreien, aber es half nichts. Seine Arme wurden nun auch noch von dem Iren festgehalten. Fluchtversuche waren Zwecklos. Er würde hier nicht weg kommen. /Nein... nein... ich muss hier weg.../ Farfarello lag nun halb auf ihm und hielt seine Arme immer noch fest in seinem Griff.  
  
####################  
  
Seine Hand, die große schwere  
  
quetscht die deine dir entzwei  
  
und sein Mund der große dunkle,  
  
summt ein schönes Lied dabei.  
  
####################  
  
Farfarello setzte sich auf den Bauch des Jungen und lächelte ihn wieder an. Vorsichtig ließ er eine Hand unter Omis Oberteil gleiten und streichelte über dessen Bauch und Brust. Omi zitterte. /...nein.../ Mit der anderen Hand strich er Omi ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Omi wand sich unter diesen so sanften Berührungen. Er wollte einfach nur weg. In seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten sich kleine Tränen. Der Ire küsste die Tränen, die nun über Omis Wangen liefen, sanft weg und sah ihm dann in die Augen. /...warum.../ Omi war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen und zitterte immer noch. Er sah, wie sich Farfarellos Gesicht wieder seinem näherte. Dann spürte er einen Druck auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte sich wegdrehen, aber es ging nicht.  
  
####################  
  
Kindlein, lass dich küssen, Kindlein, gute Nacht!  
  
Wirst nun schlafen müssen, hast genug gewacht.  
  
Schließ zu die blauen (goldnen) Äuglein,  
  
schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schlaf ein,  
  
du liebes Kindelein.  
  
####################  
  
Farfarello strich mit der Zunge über Omis Lippen, bat um Einlass, dem er micht gewährt bekam. /...nein...diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun.../ An Omis Wangen liefen immer mehr Tränen hinunter. Der Druck auf seinen Lippen verringerte sich langsam. Farfarello hatte von seinen Lippen abgelassen und nahm ein Messer von dem Tisch, auf dem immer noch die Kerze brannte. Omi kniff die Augen zu. /... jetz mach doch endlich... bring mich um.../ Langsam schnitt er das Oberteil des blonden Jungen auf und zog es ihm aus. Vorsichtig strich er an Omis Seiten entlang und verteilte leichte Küsse auf dessen Bauch. /Was soll das.../ Dann machte er sich auch an der Hose zu schaffen, schnitt sie ganz langsam auf und entfernte sie. Jetz lag Omi nur noch in Boxershorts da. Farfarello betrachtete den Körper unter sich. "...endlich...", flüsterte er und entfernte nun auch das letzte Stück Stoff von Omis Körper. Leicht strich er mit den Fingern die Konturen nach. /...neinneinneinneinneinneinnein.../ Omi wand sich immer noch. Doch den Iren störte das nicht. Er entledigte sich auch seiner Kleider und küsste Omi sanft. Er ließ sich zwischen Omis Beine gleiten und legte sich ganz auf ihn.  
  
####################  
  
Schlafe ein du süßer Junge (kleine Tochter)!  
  
Auch in dieser dunklen Nacht  
  
sitzt der Ire (dein Vater) noch am Bettchen   
  
und hält wacht.  
  
####################  
  
Er küsste sich hauchzart über Omis Wangen zum Hals und weiter bis auf den Bauch. Mit den Händen fuhr er Omi langsam über den Rücken und verteilte Küsse auf Omis Innenschenkeln. Ein schauder durchlief den blonden Jungen. Wie konnte dieser Ire so zart sein? Farfarello widmete sich wieder Omis Lippen und bat mit der Zunge wieder um Einlass. Wieder wurde er verwehrt. /Er macht es mir nicht leicht.../ Er strich mit der Hand über Omis Glied. Der keuchte erschrocken auf und öffnete den Mund. Farfarello lächelte in den Kuss hinein und erkundete mit seiner Zunge die Mundhöle des Jungen unter ihm. Wieder liefen Tränen über Omis Wangen. Vorsichtig drang Farfarello mit einem Finger in den Jungen ein. /... nein ... bitte nicht.../ Omi war verzweifelt. Er wollte das nicht und konnte nicht mal fliehen. Nun nahm der Ire noch einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger dazu, um Omi zu dehnen.  
  
####################  
  
Ob am Abend, ob am Morgen,  
  
sei es spät auch, sei es früh,  
  
wird er immer wieder kommen,  
  
seine Liebe schlummert nie.  
  
####################  
  
Er küsste ihn weiter und ersetzte die Finger nun durch seine Erregung, drang vorsichtig in den Jungen ein. Er wollte ihn nicht unnötig verletzen. Als er ganz in Omi eingedrungen war, blieb er eine Weile ruhig liegen, um den Jungen daran zu gewöhnen. Dann fing er an sich zu bewegen. Erst nur langsam, doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß mit voller Kraft zu. Omi schrie auf. Es war schmerzhaft. Die ganze Sanftheit des Iren war wie weggeblasen. Ohne Rücksicht stieß er weiter in den blonden Jungen, küsste ihn hart und verlangend. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Omi und sank auf diesem zusammen. Omi weite immer noch. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Er schloss die Augen. Dann spürte er wie etwas über seine Wange strich und Farfarello sich neben ihn legte. Der Ire hauchte dem Jungen einen letzen Kuss auf die Wange und schlief dann ein.   
  
####################  
  
Kindlein, lass dich küssen, Kindlein, gute Nacht!  
  
Wirst nun schlafen müssen, hast genug gewacht.   
  
Schließ zu die blauen (goldnen) Äuglein,  
  
schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schlaf ein,  
  
du liebes Kindelein.  
  
####################  
  
Omi hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, aber er war wach. Doch schließlich übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit. Eine letzte Träne kullerte über seine Lippen und auch er war eingeschlafen...  
  
ENDE  
  
Nachwort:  
  
Ich fass es nicht... wie konnte ich Omi das antun? Hab ich das echt geschrieben? Na ja, ich bedanke mich dafür, dass ihr das echt durchgehalten habt bis zum Ende. 


End file.
